So Much That Can Go Wrong
So Much That Can Go Wrong is the seventh episode of Survivor: Ecuador. Story 'Day 19' Quito Whilst being summoned to the challenge, three of the four remaining Quito members hope for a merge, knowing it may be their only chance of survival. Meanwhile, Brenelle is hoping for a swap, wanting to game to blindside those still in it. The Merge The final ten arrive at the immunity challenge, where they are informed that they have in fact merged, and will now enter the individual phase of the game. Despite having expected this, several members appear strangely relaxed, particularly Topaz who opts not to take part in the challenge despite being present. The group immediately begin the challenge, leaving strategy for the first merged tribal for later. 'Immunity Challenge' Challenge: Bunch Of Dummies Each competitor will have a representative dummy hanging above a fire pit. Each round a question will be given on Survivor trivia, with the individual giving a correct answer last having their dummy lowed. Once a dummy has been lowered three times, it burns, resulting in the individuals removal from the challenge. The last competitor with a dummy wins immunity. Winner: Brendan (gave immunity to Topaz) ''Note: Despite both Jacob and Josh being online and commenting in the challenge forum, both opted to sit out of the challenge and are therefore counted as "inactives". 'Day 21' Brendan's decision to give Topaz the individual immunity necklace is met with suspicion from his tribe mates, with many viewing it as a hidden message that he wants to take control, and that Topaz needs protecting. The decision itself causes Topaz to act irrationally, deciding to make it her mission to target Brendan and send the group into chaos. Elsewhere, the ex-Quito tribe members all seem in disarray, concerned for their own safety over that of their tribes, allowing the group to split into different divisions and make them vulnerable against a seemingly united Cuenca. Despite Cuenca members claiming they are sticking together, Ben decides to venture out and speak with the opposition, knowing that he needs to widen his horizon in order to gain enough power within the game. The group continue their chat, with Brenelle seeming to become increasingly paranoid, believing he will be the one voted out of the game. Brenelle then brings the Quito alliance together, deciding to let them know that the vote will be for Brendan to leave. Seth and close ally Ben then speak together about the vote, trying to determine which of the Quito members they should pick off first. Unbeknownst to Seth, Ben is using the conversation in order to establish which way his own vote should fall, as he is currently playing both sides, and is most likely the swing vote at this crucial first tribal. After the conversation, it becomes clear to Ben that Seth wants Dana out, and that if he wishes to remain in his strong position he may have to break his side deal with Quito immediately. Ben returns to Dana and Brenelle, informing them that he will be unlikely to flip as it would endanger his own game, and that he now knows Topaz too isn't flipping. He ensures the duo that he will do his best to keep both safe, and to send one of the other Quito members home instead. With tribal now moments away, individuals begin panicking as to which side they should fall on, with many members on Quito changing their votes several times. At tribal council, it is quickly revealed how messy Quito were, with Brenelle and Jacob voting against their own members in fear, and only Dana and Josh sticking to the plan to vote out Brendan. Ben and Seth are shown to be the duo with the most control, as both (plus TJ, Topaz and Michael) cast the five votes that send Dana out of the game, eliminating her before the jury. As Dana leaves, she calls out the Cuenca alliance for playing both sides, and in particular Brendan's fake mails he sent to the Quito alliance. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running